Jamboga Pine
Jamboga Pine (29 February 1942-2012) was an extremely powerful Dark mutant. Born to Jamber Pine, he was orphaned and raised in a Fobble orphanage, which remained his permanent residence through his 1949-1961 attendance at Superhero School. Jamboga was once mocked for both his appearance and personality, but he soon got the acceptance of many people and even created a gang. After graduation, Jamboga became a criminal, quickly usurping Clock Castle as his headquarters. In the mix, he found an enemy in Superquack, who he fought to a stalemate in 1998. He began the creation of a formidable army and led Nebula Prime. Jamboga met a prodigious mutant named Sarah, who assisted in the murder of Super Whisk Man and a handful of police officers, which left her unable to resist the Darkness. Sarah went down on bended knee before Jamboga and pledged himself to the Time Army. For several years, Jamboga Pine remained secluded in the high tower of Clock Castle. He also dispatched Sarah on several raids on various candy stores, telling her to kill whatever she found and dispose of the sweets. Jamboga’s goal was to manipulate and take over the government. In 2012, he moved to take care of a few remaining loose ends: the Supers in Quackville, particularly Morgan. Soon after the Battle of Clock Castle began, Jamboga sensed that Sarah had turned to the light, prompting him to intervene with Nacraton, tracking the Supers’ former location with his powers. After losing Nacraton, Jamboga massacred several superheroes, ending with Morgan. Left alone with Sarah, the Dark Lord fought her until Macroburst and Robo intervened. Jamboga disabled Robo, but was ultimately defeated by Sarah. Sarah and Macroburst both decapitated the helpless criminal. Biography Early life Jamboga Pine was born on 29 February 1942 at the Quackville Hospital. Because she had been shot halfway to the hospital, his mother died shortly after his birth. His family on his mother’s side were the last of the Pine family; an ancient and formerly wealthy family that was noted for producing individuals with unstable personalities. Soon before her death, she named the child after his father, Jamber Maulpres, and Boga Pine, her father. Jamber Maulpres was a wealthy Muggle living in Provo who had recently betrayed Mrs. Pine. Jamboga grew up in a dingy orphanage in Quackville, completely unaware of his status as a Super. Since the orphanage staff did not know anything about his mother, they did not know about his mutant background. Instead, they believed that Mrs. Pine was a merchant, as Mrs. Reid told Superquack shortly before his first meeting with Jamboga. The orphanage staff relayed this to Jamboga shortly before his first encounter with Superquack. Despite his ignorance of his mother’s true background, Jamboga did have some grasp on his abilities beyond that of normal Supers of his same age, however, and an unusually high degree of control over them. Jamboga could levitate objects, manipulate animals, shoot stun beams, and cast lightning upon other orphans. After getting into a fight with a fellow orphan, he used his powers to levitate the boy’s cat into a tree. On one occasion, he took two orphans into a cave, where he performed an act of mind control so horrifying that the two orphans were traumatized into silence. Young Jamboga also stole from other orphans and hid their things in his cupboard like trophies. Superquack later stopped him from this hobby. When Jamboga was seven years of age, Superquack, the gym teacher at Superhero School, talked to Mrs. Reid first, who informed him of how unusual Jamboga was, sharing tales of his extraordinary influence over the other children. When Superquack was at last introduced to the boy, Jamboga at first believed him to be an experiment gone wrong. He was convinced after Superquack demonstrated his power by forcing open his wardrobe (which was locked four times) and bending a steel bar in two. When he revealed that Superhero School was a school for people with superpowers, Jamboga realized his abilities were these. At a very early age, it was clear that Jamboga displayed a desire to be different and set apart from others. He was not surprised at all upon being informed by Superquack that he was a Super — he was, in fact, eager to believe that he had special gifts that no one else had. Jamboga also showed a limited fear of death. Superhero School Jamboga Pine’s abuse of his powers alarmed Superquack. He resolved to keep a close eye on him, something he should have done in any case, seeing as he was alone and friendless. Superquack also warned Jamboga that at Superhero School he would be introduced to the whole of the law, and that law-breakers were punished by the government. Jamboga’s demeanor changed after Superquack reprimanded him; he became more guarded and shielded his reactions. Superquack provided Jamboga with enough information to find the Superhero Shack. Superquack also provided Jamboga with the money to purchase his books, equipment and so on. Traveling on his own to the bus stop, Jamboga got in a spat on the bus where he unleashed his powers and was given an hour of detention on the first day. His powers still pleased him, though. Jamboga also mentioned that he could cast lightning, which surprised Superquack. Jamboga was educated at Superhero School from 1949 to 1961, and while he was once mocked for both his appearance and personality, he soon got the acceptance of many people. During summer breaks, he was forced to return to the orphanage, which he despised more than any other place on earth. Jamboga described the way he was seen as “poor, but brilliant, parentless, but so brave, the class president, a model student.” Due to his exceptional acting abilities, he was able to convince virtually all of the school staff that this facade was his true personality. The sole exception to this was Superquack, who was, at that time, the gym teacher. Superquack, though not necessarily suspicious of Jamboga, never forgot about Jamboga’s misdeeds at the orphanage, nor his unsettling behavior during their first meeting. In turn, Jamboga realized that he had been careless in showing Superquack his true colors upon their first meeting, and never attempted to win him over as he had with all his other teachers. In time, he came to fear and despise Superquack. Over time, Jamboga gathered to himself a gang of thugs, a motley composition including Nacraton and Snappa, most of which would become the first C.C.A. Members. Jamboga publicly claimed they were his friends, but in truth, they amounted to little more than servants, and he cared almost nothing for them. He often manipulated them into committing crimes and other misdeeds, but none of these incidents were reliably traced back to the group. It was also at some point during his years in school that he and Superquack developed a recurrent argument regarding whether or not love was stronger than death. Jamboga would only regularly scoff at the thought of such a thing being true. Treachery of the Time Army Duel with Superquack In 1998, Jamboga returned to Quackville. Here, he attempted to rob the Quackville Bank. Superquack, following him, intervened as Jamboga was about to destroy the vault. Superquack said it was foolish of him to come to the bank. After making sure police were on their way, Superquack proceeded to take on the Dark Lord. Jamboga responded by Apparating near the front desk and firing a beam at Superquack, which Superquack easily dodged before running to the desk. After Jamboga missed Superquack, Superquack then lunged at Jamboga, one which the Dark Lord was forced to block with a Silver shield; the attack did not harm the shield, but made a deep gong-like sound as it was deflected. Jamboga realized Superquack’s attack had not been a killing blow and, surprised, tried once again to kill Superquack, this time, the pot holding a fake plant intercepted the beam and was destroyed. Superquack then seized a nearby pile of ropes and used them to tie Jamboga, which Jamboga turned into a snake and sent after Superquack. Jamboga again Disapparated and Apparated in the middle of the back desk, sending another death beam at Superquack. However, Superquack flipped out of the way of the beam and landed on the snake, crushing it. After a brief pause in the duel, Jamboga realized he could not defeat Superquack, and was worried of oncoming reinforcements. He angrily Deteleported away in transit. Leading Nebula Prime Around this time, Jamboga Pine personally became the shadowy leader of a criminal organization called Nebula Prime. After the death of his underling, Jeffrey Butch, Pine was contacted by Morgan's best friend, who informed him that Butch had been slain by Xydarone IV and he had been working with a woman that possessed a hitherto unheard of Complete Arsenal. Irritated, Pine recalled Morgan's friend to Clock Castle where he said the two would decide how best to deal with Morgan. He then activated his new electro-shaft and threatened Morgan's friend, telling him that they would be working more closely from then on. Turning Sarah Later, Jamboga met a prodigious mutant named Sarah, who assisted in the murder of Super Whisk Man and a handful of police officers, which left her unable to resist the Darkness. Sarah went down on bended knee before Jamboga and pledged himself to the C.C.A. For several years, Jamboga remained secluded in the high tower of Clock Castle. He also dispatched Sarah on several raids on various candy stores, telling her to kill whatever she found and dispose of the sweets. Jamboga’s goal was to manipulate and take over the U.S. Government. Death In 2012, he moved to take care of a few remaining loose ends: the Supers in Quackville, particularly Morgan. Soon after the Battle of Clock Castle began, Jamboga sensed that Sarah had turned to the light, prompting him to intervene with Nacraton, tracking the Supers’ former location with his powers. After losing Nacraton, Jamboga massacred several superheroes, ending with Morgan. Left alone with Sarah, the Dark Lord fought her until Macroburst and Robo intervened. Jamboga disabled Robo, but was ultimately defeated by Sarah. Sarah and Macroburst both decapitated the helpless criminal. Physical description Even as a child, Jamboga was ugly and described as being very intense, with his features being waxy and increasingly reptilian, and his skin as pale as snow. The whites of his eyes took on a perpetually blood-shot look. He had a chalk-white face that resembled a skull, and long, thin hands with unnaturally long fingers. His suit was red and black, respectively. Personality and traits Jamboga Pine was considered by many to be “the most powerful villain in hundreds of years.” His nature far exceeded that of any common evildoer in the extent of his crimes. Indeed, Jamboga speedily developed into a power-crazed maniac of the worst kind. He was highly intelligent, as evidenced by his top performance at school and his seduction of Sarah. Despite his tremendous achievements, his interests were narrowly focused on the usefulness of people, objects, and powers to his goals. His inability to see the larger picture was a serious flaw that led to most of his setbacks and ultimately his downfall. During his lifetime including much of his childhood, he was shown to be highly ruthless and sadistic, showing as little mercy to his followers as he did his enemies. Jamboga thought of everything in terms of power (which he equated to domination through ability). He was willfully ignorant of people or matters which he considered to have no value. He was extremely independent, and preferred to operate in secrecy whenever possible. He had very little attachments to anything that did not amplify his fame or existence, describing his followers as his “friends”. However, he viewed them as nothing more than disposable pawns to carry out his tasks, only valuing their usefulness and abilities. He was willing to execute any of them (or anyone else) if it suited him, even if they were completely loyal to him. He in no way treated them like an ordinary person does their friends. He demanded his followers’ unswerving loyalty and obedience, spitefully took revenge for their mistakes or even bad luck and mistreated or even killed them at the slightest provocation. Jamboga was a pathological narcissist, and believed in his superiority. Jamboga’s greatest desire is power and eternal life. As a child, and in the early years of his adult life, Jamboga was considered an intelligent, polite person who showed an enthusiasm to learn. He described himself being viewed by others as poor, but brilliant, parentless, but so brave, a model student. His reputation as a model pupil had earned him the trust and respect of his teachers. However, this was all a ruse, as he was very manipulative. In his youth, Jamboga was capable of charming everyone at school despite his appearance and surround himself with a group of “friends” which would eventually become the C.C.A. Jamboga’s arrogance inevitably led to his major downfall. He also had an extremely obsessive nature, unable to let go of thoughts or diversify his interest. He tended to bear extreme obsessions, such as immortality, racism, and killing Supers. This was reflected in his daily habits as well. As a child, he hoarded things that he stole. The Dark Lord stopped at nothing in his many attempts to kill the Supers. However, Jamboga was no different from any other tyrant in paranoid fear of an individual rising against him because of his own obsessive actions. Few ever saw anything troubling about the young Jamboga, but Superquack observed psychological issues and their potential dark implications from their very first meeting. Only a few people ever had an ominous feeling about his imminent fall to darkness: Sarah, who doubted him at first, and, again, Superquack, who refused to make him his sidekick, realizing he would use his influence at this rank to recruit others and do evil. Despite his narcissistic nature, Jamboga could acknowledge his mistakes. However, he did not learn from them, especially relating to matters he did not value. Despite the fact that he maintained a calm, reserved and sophisticated persona, Jamboga was capable of unpredictably explosive and violent fits of rage. When he lost his temper he never hesitated to commit murder. He expected complete respect from his C.C.A. members but did not truly care for any of them in return. He did rescue Sarah once, and was horrified when Nacraton was killed by Anakin. However, he was upset over losing two very powerful and talented servants, rather than truly missing Sarah and Nacraton as people. Sarah herself obsessively loved him but he never returned her feelings. Deep under his terrifying demeanor, Jamboga was capable of fear whenever he didn’t feel that things were completely in his control. On some occasions, such as when he dueled Sarah, he constantly gave ground. He was also furious, yet fearful, that Sarah’s cover had been blown. Nevertheless Jamboga was capable of suppressing and concealing his fears and confronting his problems. Jamboga was also bold enough to engage Sarah in a duel, notwithstanding the fact that Sarah was one of the strongest people alive. However, his willingness to challenge her was more out of anger than confidence. Jamboga was skilled at hiding his fears and seemed to be able to overcome most of them. Jamboga was also a liar and a hypocrite, even when he was a child. He was sadistic to other children in the orphanage where he grew up. When confronted by Superquack on this he denied any involvement. He also lied to Superquack about his dream career. A further example of this is how Jamboga announced to Superhero School that Sarah had opted out to find a safer career, despite knowing full well that Sarah had joined him for glory and revenge. However, Jamboga did have moments where he was willing to keep his word: after his promise to avenge Sarah’s parents, they soon met their demise. Jamboga was highly intelligent and charismatic, able to inspire several powerful figures to follow him as his loyal henchmen. He could not care less what happened to anyone else as long as he got what he wanted or avoided punishment. He was never concerned with the consequences of his actions, only if they either benefited him or got him into trouble with the law. However, despite his general malicious ways he had seemed to have admired bravery and skill. Jamboga’s humble origins made him an unlikely leader for one of the world’s greatest threats, but due to his power and intelligence, and willingness to give racist and vengeful motives a platform and an apparently sympathetic ally, he gained their support, and, in time, put them into a state of terror that rendered their support unwavering. He found it useful to maintain a system of followers consisting of both aliens and humans, and in their company spoke like them, lecturing on themes of racism and the proper order of society. But Jamboga did not truly work for their cause, only allowing them to set up an army for his own reasons. The alliance between Jamboga and the C.C.A. was a natural result of Jamboga’s ambitions, and of promises to help them achieve their ends, but there was no mistake—he was just using them. Despite claiming his actions were for the “noble work” of purifying the world with his laws, there is evidence that Jamboga was more concerned about getting his way and being immortal. Jamboga also has a tendency to break school rules. Powers and abilities Trained to perfection in Superhero School, Jamboga Pine was considered by many, including Superquack and Sarah, to be the most powerful mutant in world history — something he himself firmly believed. Fencing Jamboga was incredibly skilled in sword combat, one of the greatest duelists of all time who even outrivaled Sarah. Jamboga was one of the very few who was the equal of Morgan, Sarah, and Anakin. As a result of his tremendous skill, he killed Lode and Blasto each with a single blow, and while also engaged with Jay Organa, he slew the formidable Strattogale only moments later. He also put up a ferocious fight against Sarah, but was eventually disarmed by the latter. He was ambidextrous and could change his fighting style at a whim — keeping his opponents unsure of what his next move would be. A master of every form of sword combat and stances, Jamboga drew his opponents in, fighting less than his true capability, and then striking the fatal blow when his opponents thought they had the better of him. When fighting at full strength, the criminal was a terrifying opponent. Jamboga had an extremely aggressive dueling style and augmented his swordplay by using super speed, which allowed him to defeat three experienced superheroes at once with very little effort. His style was a combination of brutal aggression and lethal precision making him an almost unstoppable opponent. Jamboga’s brutal fighting style allowed him to overwhelm Morgan, whose defenses he tore down before striking her down. In fact, the only person known to have defeated him in sword combat was Sarah. Although Jamboga usually used only one sword, he was also a master of dual combat, wielding both of his swords with a violently ferocious yet fluid fighting style. Powers In addition to his sword combat skills, Jamboga was one of the most powerful mutants of all time, perceived by his apprentice, Sarah, as a “black hole of the Darkness.” Both Superquack and Anakin, likewise, had viewed Jamboga as having become the Dark Side’s most powerful expression. Jamboga’s relationship with the dark side was so deep to the point that he became a possession of the dark, and the dark became a possession of his. He knew all the known dark side powers of his predecessors, until he considered himself the best fighter in the world. He himself considered that the simple act of glancing at him was tantamount to glimpsing the dark energy that bound and drove the galaxy. Even prior to his induction into the dark side, his powers were enough to engage Superquack in a duel and come out ahead. Jamboga was a master of lightning and was known to use this both as a lethal attack, and as a way of torturing his enemies. One weakness this power possessed is that it could harm, but not fatally kill, its victims. He could also use this power in conjunction with telekinesis to electrify objects that he is levitating before hurling them at his opponents, thus increasing the damage potency of the attack, called lightning grenade. He was also extremely skilled with telekinesis, using it to take down Lode. Jamboga also enhanced his speed to intensify his attacks, allowing him to move so quickly that his opponents would often find themselves unable to react in time. Jamboga also possessed the power of Flight. He could also speed-glitch opponents and attacks. Jamboga was also the only known being capable of producing a storm of his own power, a dark side technique which he himself discovered, and that had enough power to kill an entire nation. It should be noted that even though he claimed to be able to conjure a storm simply by willing it, by his own admission he was not able to fully control it. By 2008, however, Jamboga believed himself fully capable of controlling the weather. Another very dangerous and advanced technique utilized by Jamboga was the ability to transfer his essence, as well as the essences of others, which he used to survive death on at least two occasions. He also, when taking over a host’s body, overwrote the soul and personality of the being to fully dominate over it. Jamboga was also able to transfer his spirit into the bodies of individuals who were biologically unrelated to him. It should be noted, however, that after his death in 2011 he never got the chance to do so. He also possessed some knowledge on the manipulation of spirits, and although unable to fully master it, he claimed to have a level of competence with the technique that would have enabled him to save Nacraton and Sarah should they die. Jamboga was a master of Apparition, and he used this ability frequently during his duel with Superquack to change his position and avoid punches. Pine is the only known wizard besides Superquack to be able to apparate silently. Among Jamboga’s powers was the ability to channel the collective life essences of billions to sustain himself and other CCA members; his victims would live in a dream-like state while his own power grew. Jamboga was highly adept at foreseeing the future, often utilizing the power to see his plots to fruition, ensuring that all would proceed as he had envisioned. Furthermore, Jamboga possessed tremendous acting skills, able to hide his dark nature from the professors of Superhero School for many years before allowing himself to be discovered. Jamboga was so powerful in the dark side that he was able to cloud the Supers’ powers, making it exceedingly difficult to even use their powers in any situation. He was also capable of enhancing other people’s superpowers. It was believed that Jamboga had a mastery over all known powers, and could create new ones on a whim. In addition, Sarah had no confidence in her ability to kill Jamboga, whom she considered to be the greatest villain in history, without aid. Relationships Sarah Sarah was, arguably, Jamboga Pine’s most loyal and trusted C.C.A. member. She was entrusted with forming and carrying out the plan to assassinate Morgan, though Jamboga took the job of enforcing any obstacles in Sarah’s logic. She was fanatically loyal to her master, and was outraged by anyone showing him the slightest disrespect. After Jamboga tricked her into killing her parents, he believed her evil had become irrevocable. Although Jamboga only valued Sarah for her use to him, he did seem to consider her of greater importance than most of his other servants. He even rescued her once in a battle; she was the sole person who he bothered to help. When she defected to the light, Jamboga was furious, and their relationship turned for the better. Ultimately, Jamboga’s most trusted ally was also his killer. Superquack , Jamboga's former teacher and great enemy.]] Jamboga Pine met Superquack at the age of seven, when the Professor came to invite him to attend Superhero School. Although initially suspicious of Superquack, he was at least somewhat impressed by Superquack’s demonstration of his powers. Jamboga was pleased to discover that he was a mutant, as it confirmed the suspicions he long had about being “special.” The boy disturbed Superquack, however, when he admitted to being able to hurt people who displeased him and being able to cast lightning. Even as Jamboga became an extremely popular student among his peers and Professors at Superhero School, Superquack remained wary of him, and kept a very close watch on him. Jamboga despised Superquack, not only for latter’s continued opposition, but also because Superquack’s belief in the triumphant power of love was something that both confused and disgusted Jamboga. Superquack was thought to be one of the few people Jamboga was unable to intimidate. Superquack steadfastly refused to allow Jamboga to dictate the terms of their relationship, and a trait that would later be inherited by Sarah. Although Superquack did not know about Jamboga’s creation of the C.C.A, he did know the group, and constantly fought against it, rallying others to help him do this. In 1998, Superquack and Jamboga met face to face in the Quackville Bank, where Superquack said it was foolish of him to come to the bank. Jamboga initiated a fierce duel with Superquack, during which he tried to murder him, but was unsuccessful; Superquack’s power equaled his own and Jamboga was ultimately forced to retreat. Jamboga never saw Superquack again; Superquack did not even find out about the latter’s conversion until Sarah told him shortly after Jamboga’s demise. Both Jamboga and Superquack are pretty similar; both were mutants, although Jamboga knew nothing about the Supers until he was seven. Both were recognized as two of the best mutants in the world and were both Prefects in Superhero School. Both had an extremely loyal and powerful female mutant on their side - Jamboga had Sarah and Superquack had Morgan. Both were extremely powerful in their own right. Nacraton Another of Jamboga’s most loyal and trusted servants was Nacraton. Nacraton had met him in school before accepting Jamboga’s offer to join the C.C.A. In his attempts to get Nacraton to join him, Jamboga also revealed some of his darkest secrets to him. Nacraton served him very loyally indeed. In contrast with his real father, Nacraton saw Jamboga Pine as a father figure of sorts, and after been disowned by his own father, was fanatically devoted to the Dark Lord. In fact, at that point Nacraton was willing to sacrifice and give absolutely everything to serve Jamboga. He also believed that if he finished off Superquack, he would be welcomed back, closer to Jamboga than a real son. In essence, Nacraton’s loyalty is only matched by fellow C.C.A. member Sarah, who he constantly attempted to outrival, to no avail. Jamboga seems to have acknowledged Nacraton’s worth, something his own father failed to do, referring to Nacraton as “his most faithful servant.” However, for all of Jamboga’s public claims, he never truly cared for Nacraton any more than as a useful servant who is as easily disposable as any other. Nacraton’s last mission was during the Battle of Clock Castle. There, he was ultimately destroyed by Anakin Organa. This infuriated Jamboga enough for him to attempt to attack Anakin. Principal Supermaul Supermaul was very fond of Jamboga Pine, whom he made several “special arrangements” for. His relationship with him was strong enough to make Superquack decide not to tell Supermaul about why he thought Pine should not be given a job at the school. Anakin and Jay Organa Anakin Organa, Jay Organa, and Jamboga Pine never had much interaction with each other, however, Anakin immediately moved to stop the villain after he threatened to purge the superheroes for good. Despite redeeming Stick Boy, Jamboga killed them, Anakin with a cannonball and Jay with a sword (though fortunately, Anakin and Jay came back to life thanks to Sarah). Appearances * *''Superquack II'' * Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Dark mutants Category:1942 births Category:2012 deaths Category:Unmarried individuals Category:6 foot individuals Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Deaths by decapitation Category:Born in February Category:Class A students